Kai's love life
by MissSportyy11094
Summary: Kai is a normal jock at school and something interesting happens in his love life which changes him forever...


Never been Surprised -until now

_What can I say?_ Kai thought_ ,sometimes I'm a little dumb . I consider cheetos as a major food group. I play air guitar . I think burping is funny. And worst of all, I screwed my chance with Tala by listening to a bunch of other fucking bastards who were just clueless to me. Being the most popular guy in school isn't easy . If I got a rep I gotta maintain as easy as it looks, though._

_Tala was kinda like a jewel CD I loved. I played that thing over and over on the way to school, but the second I pulled into the parking lot , it got stuffed under my seat for ,uh ,safekeeping and replaced with the Beastie boys._

_Imagine me confessing to my friends , especially , Bryan and my best friend Ray that I , captain of the basketball team , was gay and dating Tala , captain of the debate team . Believe me , I didn't plan on falling for the school brain . But I was blown by the first words he ever spoke to me._

"Uh , are you lost ? This is the li-bra-ry. The gym is on the other side of the school you ass , remember?" he said , enunciating the word like she was talking to a

_Even though we went to the same school , Tala and I lived in completely different worlds. He spent his times with the net nerds , and I roamed the halls like Moses parting the red sea of fans who worshipped the guys on the team , my team. I was totally knocked for a loop when he broke the silence._

"Books , I need a shitting book," I stammered , suddenly unable to remember my assignment . he pointed to a row of books on Thomas Edison – just the time killer guy I was looking for- before I could turn to thank him , he was gone.

When I did catch up with him again , he was on his tippy toes like a chick reaching for an encyclopedia in the next aisle.

"Need a ladder? Or how ' bout some platforms to reach hell?" I asked trying to fire him back and giving him a taste of his own shit.

" How about giving me your useless hand?" he replied "Oh, that's right . Books are _square_ , not_ round_ like a basketball. Think you can hold one of these?"

CHA-CHING! This guy has some fucking nerves, I thought . When I started laughing , Tala totally cracked up and started snort-laughing. The number – two pencils holding up his hair was shaking .

"I cant believe I said that to you. I cant believe your laughing . this is so surreal," he laughed "Oh sorry that's a big word ,need a dictionary, wait do you whats a dictionary ?" More laughing, more went on like this for a while , ripping on each other until I thought my sides would split. I just stared at Tala his red hair , perfect eyes and a simmering body. For a minute there I thought I was gay. But too bad I already had plans on asking out out a girl can only make me a man.

Funeral of my rose

I turn on my high beams as I drive home from my basketball practice . The outside air is calm as it brushes my cheek through an open window. Hearing a good sound I turned the radio a bit louder. The song takes me to a different place. I began daydreaming about Tala and how I got into a bet with my friends to ask Lauren out. I have to succeed no matter what. I notice a grocery store on my right , and , spontaneously, I swerve into the parking is the night . I'm gonna ask Lauren out. I walk towards my destination ,not Lauren but the flower department . I bought a single red rose wrapped it in silver paper. I glanced at my watch 9:00 solid romantic time.

_Ding,_ the doorbell rang as I nervously press it.

"Hello Kai", a familiar face greets me.

"hay, Mrs Jonson , is Lauren home?" I sheepishly ask.

Lauren comes chomping down the stairs_. Shit!!_ I forgot my name. one look into hers eyes and my heart jumps to my throat_. How in the mercy fuck land am I gonna do this?_her lips part to reveal white teeth, that lit up the dull room. She greets me a confusion written all over her glowing face.

"Heeeey , Kai, wassup?" she asks . I open my mouth but only air comes out. Some how I scrambled the words out " Can I talk to you out on the porch?"

"So your going out with any guy right now?" I somehow blurted out.

"Um…..I dunno I currently like a guy" she slowly replies twirling a piece of her blond hair.

"May I know whose the lucky guy?" I asked

"Its Johnny"she blushed

I cant she likes that bastard .

"He s going to ask me out soon" she said with a tomato red face.

Oh….so this s the girl Johnny said she was gonna shit around my god! He s gonna hurt her really soon I know it.

"why do you ask?" she that's not the question I wanna answer.

"He doesn't deserve you , I like you a lot"

"why do you say that. Hes sweet and funny and really sensitive and…….."

That's all I heard the rest was blah …..blah……blah…….i cant believe it I asked her out and she completely ignored me.

The next day I hopped into my car thinking should I just turn gay and be with Tala. I looked at the rose next to me. It looks so dark and time for the funeral of my rose

Never been Dissed- until now

The whole week I have been clumsy and my mind used to be at bay. He used to cheer me up all the time . "yes" I told Tala what happened. Then I found myself taking different roots to class just to see if I'd bump into him, and when I did…..doh! . we didn't say a word to each other . I'd innocently make gorilla noises and he would die of laughter. Or he ll purposefully bump into the walls , sending his books, pen and protractor flying everywhere. He taped brain gum to my locker. I taped some sweaty gym socks to his. Two weeks in this secret game . Tala asked me out . Correction: he blackmailed me into a date.I found a ransom note in my locker saying that if I wanted to see my lucky jockstrap again, I'd better meet him at a nearby coffee shop. Why would nt a guy like Tala with that sense of humour?

So I decided I'm gay.

After the first date , we spent nearly every together talking about everything – cheesy Kung Fu movies (our shared obsession) , how I hate being judged as a jock despite my 3.5 GPA, why I hadn't lost my virginity – all of the things I would never talk about with the guys or even think about mentioning to any of the other girls I had dated or even thought about. Then again, Tala wasn't like the others . He was a lot of firsts for me. I always judged girls with their bra size and reputation. This s the first time I feel really really comfortable being with a guy. I never thought that kissing Tala would be like winning the basketball tournament.

It didn't take long for everyone to start wondering why I was flaking on basketball practice or missing the weekly Duke Nukem marathons at Kyle 's . I had been making up the latest excuses to be with Tala and was feeling pretty slanky about it when the guys confronted me about it. So I told them about him.

"Not a girl in overall and hightops?" Ray asked

"Why are you wasting time on that?" Bryan asked.

I sat there as they teased me about slumming with a "geeky dude" assuming that once they exhausted all of their lame jokes about Tala, I thought they'd move onto their next target. Wrong, after that day ,whenever I told them I had stuff to do Tala , they unloaded on him again. At first it didn't bother me at all. Ray asked "Have you figured out how your gonna get him in a chick s dress for the prom yet?" that really pissed me off and eventually the little things turned into big things , like "accidentally" forgetting to tell me about practice or suddenly not having enough room at the lunch table for me.

After a few weeks of getting the cold shoulder from my friends, I started doubting my own judgement. _Am I really gay_. _If I take him to the prom with me. Won't it be odd, two guys didn't like basketball or my friends. He refused to go to any of the team parties. I'd been blowing off team practices to be with her. In my mind the relationship is doomed._

Biggest mistake in life

I tried to be subtle at first by taking different routes just to avoid him. I'd promised to call him but never did. He finally cornered me in the hall one day and demanded for an explanation, so I swore I'd meet him after school. Then I blew him off . I was hoping he'd get the hint and go away if I fucked him off. But he didn't let me go that easily . He called me a coward, jerk , bastard , motherfucker and worst of all tossed my friends a box of love letters I wrote to him. My friends were laughing like hyenas . the funny thing was at that moment I didn't care about my friends I just the hurt look on his face and felt that I had done the biggest mistake in my life. I wish I could say that there was a happy ending to my love life but so far no. I lost him forever . Well he did forgive me but refused to trust me again. I begged , I pleaded. But it didn't work. Last he graduated and went out of state to study. And that was the last I saw of him. I wish I'd knew myself better.

AFTER TWO YEARS…………….

My best friend or enemy?

_Mmmmmm…..Look at those eyes , crystal – blue with just the touch of green . those long lashes are just reaching for me. I can feel it . Oh my god! Is he looking over here No ! , that's silly I'm looking at him, therefore there is no way he is looking at me.I mean that doesn't happen in ,my life after Tala there hasn't been a guy or girl who I got. No,no that's just imagination playing tricks on me. Well you never know, crazy things do happen……….. _

"Wassup , Kai?"

"Oh hey" I replied as my best friend Ray abruptly interrupted my ongoing battle of mind versus I confessed that I was gay to him. He also confessed that he was gay and that he was kinda jealous of me and Tala because he had a crush on him. Now that my stomach that me and Ray have gotten much closer we even entered the same college .

"What have you got your eyes on now, I can see them wondering through someone here"

"what in the world are you talking about?" I can see the obviousness of lie in that sentence.

"well whatever, lets go talk to Tyson he's hot "

`"come on Kai he s walking away"  
"yup I'm coming"  
_Allright so now we are approaching right foot just got closer . Now my left, right, left , THIS!! I'm not in the army. Whats the big deal talking to a guy anyway. He's just a human. But a very hot human Eeeeeeeeppppp!!!!!!!. Look at his body._

"how s it going dude" _OH_ _MY GOD!! I sounded like a nerd_

"wassup up Kai, hey Ray. You guys look cool here, having fun?"

_His voice is so he said I looked cool. WAIT!! He said guys he cant flirt with both of us at the same time……that's not fair_

"oh, Tyson , stop it your so silly….Ha….ha….your tickling me……."

Rays uproar laughter was load enough to interrupt all conversations in the party.I couldn't believe how much he is flirting with him. I never knew Tyson was gay. Even worse Tyson is flirting back! Here is my best friend with the guy of my dreams .PERFECT!!I couldn't exactly pull him aside …..so I just sat there and watched as my love life shattered in front of my eyes.

The whole drive from the party was even more dreadful I had to listen to Ray going on about Tyson . He was completely " in love"with him.

"cant you believe it….. I never knew he was gay…..did you see him flirting with me…he soooo likes me….arent you happy for me?"

I liked Rays confidence in romance. But right now it seems arrogant. I might as well have to put up with him.

This seemed the longest drive in history , thank god its over………

I was awakened the next morning with a phone call.

"Hello?....dont you know any better not to call so early in the morning" I said very arrogantly

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but think about you the whole evening ….and I just feel like listening to your voice" a thick male voice said.

KAI: "whose this?"

TYSON: "its tyson"

Oh my gooooooood…….its Tyson wait why is he calling me….is it a prank or does he want Rays number.

KAI: "hey Tyson sorry about that I really catching up with some sleep heavy drinks yesterday"

TYSON: "yup , temme about it……..so do you know that I'm gay"

KAI: "yah……I kinda figured it out yesterday night"

TYSON: " oh you thought I like Ray nooo..you got it all wrong he was really desperate yesterday so I didn't wanna disappoint him"

KAI: "why are you telling me this?"

TYSON: " this kinda seems weird but are you free on Saturday night "

_Oh my god….oh my god…..oh………my gooooooooood .............stay calm Kai you can do it….._

KAI: " yeah sure what do ya wanna do?"

TYSON: "lets catch a movie and come to my house ….. my parents are out so you know what that means ………..right?"

KAI: " yeah sure its on see ya on Saturday night"

TYSON: " cant wait especially the part after the movie"

KAI: " yaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!me too mann bye "

TYSON: " Can t get you out of my head bye"

_I am going on a date with Tyson…..this s great ……..this is awe………….terrible …….Rays gonna kill me…. I better tell him_

"hey Ray wassup I gotta tell you something "I said as shaky as my body

"yo hay whats the problem"

OH GREAT I'm ABOUT TO HURT MY BEST FRIEND.

"just wanna tell you that Tyson called and-"

"He asked for my number I knew it "

"uh……..no he asked me out"

"what the bloody mercy shit are you talking about yeah….your punking me dude………he would never choose you over me NEVER"

_**That's it im about to burst **_

"yeah? Then why the fuck did he ask me out and said that HE WAS USING YOU………..yes you he was using you…..you are the worst pig I have ever seen"

I expected for a insult but all I heard was a _click_.

My expectations from…….

"wow Kai who knew that your really goooooooood at hentai"

Tyson said with a heavy breadth.

"ha….ha that's my best art"

"so hows things working out between you and Ray ….. I heard that's hes not talking to you "

" yeah well ……….."

" you don't wanna talk about that right?"

"how did you know"

"lets say that I really know a lot about what you think "

"for example?"

"you think I have dreamy blue eyes with a thing of green"

"Noooooooo…….i never thought that" I lied.

"oh yeah …. You never thought about me at all. He said with a sarcastic tone.

"I got to run we have a big day tomorrow " I said as I was grabbing my shirt .

"yeah…. See you tomorrow and……"

"and what??"

"nothing"

"stop your games I need to run okay bye" I said putting my last button on my shirt. I ran and jumped into the car and waved to Tyson.

I never liked Tyson he was always playful and full of himself. He acted as if he s the ruler and we are suppose to listen . I don't like the way he does anything.

But even after all this I still reach out to him.

"hey I'm on my way " I said with one hand on the steering wheel.

"um….now s not the time" he said gasping for air

"I'm already there besides no parents " I said as I pulled over.

"as I entered the house I saw Bryan running down with only pant and the rest of his clothes in his hand.

"hey Kai its pretty hot up there his air conditioner is broken, so you might wanna take your shirt off" Bryan said trying to give an excuse.

_I'm dumb. But I'm not dumb enough to believe that._

"okay Bryan, good to hear that you enjoyed" I smiled and said

as I entered Tyson looked at me with a weary look. His shirt was ripped off. I stared at his shirt while Tyson was explaining to me

"me and Bryan where doing combine studies when the computer blast aaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd ……….. I had to fix it so as I was fixing it a piece of that ripped my shirt and dirt came all over his shirt and he had to remove it , and then the computer man came and fixed it, but Bryan didn't wanna put the dirty shirt so he took it off" Tyson said without breathing

"how is your air conditioner?" I asked

"oh ……….. its great see its chill in here" Tyson said relieved that I changed the topic.

_I exactly know whats going on._

I didn't bother college was over and I never saw Tala, Ray or Tyson ever again until……that day.

Thank you for reading this fan fiction . it wasn't that good but I tried my best thank you . I know it was really lame to write such things but hey I wanted my first story to be very touching. So please review. 


End file.
